Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the gasification of the biomass, and more particularly to a method and device for pyrolysis of biomass to produce syngas using microwaves and plasma.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the pyrolysis and gasification of biomass has the following disadvantages: 1. The efficiency of energy transfer from biomass to syngas is low. 2. Large amounts of byproducts, such as coke and slag, are produced. 3. Biomass conversion is incomplete. 4. The yield of syngas is low.